


Зато он спас кота

by She_is_Hale, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Сколько нужно Мстителей, чтобы снять с дерева одного кота?Примечание:воображаемый глубокий постканон, где всё хорошо; внезапно вдохновленовот этим видео о спасении кота солдатомс песенкой в исполнении Ника Черникова. Наличие у Наташи кота по имени Лихо — комиксный канон («Чёрная Вдова vol.5»)





	Зато он спас кота

Мирная, спокойная жизнь после всех тревог и битв очень непривычна, но прекрасна.  
Прекрасно абсолютно всё: и тёплое раннее утро, и шелест листвы за открытым окном маленькой квартирки в Бруклине, и ажурная солнечная тень, отброшенная высоким деревом на подушку, где непозволительно трогательно для профессиональной шпионки и убийцы сопит Наташа, и этот тихий, доносящийся откуда-то издалека истошный мяв её грёбаного кота…  
— Стоп, — сонно бормочет Баки, открывая второй глаз и машинально ощупывая подушку над своей головой.  
Чёрного мехового исчадия ада там нет.  
Тогда он приподнимает одеяло — если кот не спит у Баки на голове, он устраивается между ним и Наташей, чтобы ночью исцарапать Баки весь живот. Но его нет и там.  
— Лихо?  
Баки зовёт его вполголоса с самыми дурными предчувствиями. Когда-то Наташа показывала ему русский мультик, где была смешная и поучительная песенка со словами «Как вы лодку назовёте, так она и поплывёт». Наглядный пример оттуда её, впрочем, ничему не научил: когда Наташа подобрала уличного кота, она назвала его Лихо.  
Мало того, что у него дурной, дикий, бандитский характер — с этим негодяем всё время что-то происходит.  
Наташа приподнимается на локте. Просыпается быстро, по шпионской привычке.  
— Он за окном, — удивлённо говорит она. — Джеймс, посмотри?  
Из-под одеяла вылезать неохота, но приходится. Баки подходит к окну и снайперски щурится, не желая осознавать новый элемент пейзажа.  
Проклятый кот сидит на дереве. Напротив окна. На высоте третьего этажа.  
И орёт.  
— Бедный, — Наташа поднимается, трёт глаза и тычется подбородком в правое плечо Баки. — Он не может слезть. Надо его оттуда снять.  
Интуиция моментально подсказывает Баки, что бедный тут вовсе не кот, но он говорит:  
— Я этим займусь.

*** 

Дело-то плёвое: залезть на дерево, схватить Лихо в охапку и слезть с ним вместе.  
Но при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, что до нижних веток не достать даже с вынесенной стремянки.  
— Давай я попробую, — Наташа маячит внизу.  
— Нет, я выше.  
Баки осторожно наступает на короткий сук чуть выше верхней ступеньки. Тот вроде выдерживает.  
Потом хватается левой рукой за первую снизу ветку, еле дотянувшись, — и под радостный треск и Наташин вскрик наконец осознаёт, зачем под окном была нужна вырвиглазная клумба с петуниями.  
Она мягкая.  
— Ты в порядке? — Наташа обеспокоенно склоняется над Баки.  
— Вроде, — Баки садится, выцарапывает из волос мятые цветочки и землю. — Надо было лезть тебе.  
— Теперь точно не достану. Может, позвонить пожарным?  
— Очень смешно, Наташа. Супергерои вызывают пожарных, потому что не могут сами снять с дерева своего кота.  
— Тогда давай позвоним супергероям, которые хорошо прыгают и отлично лазают по деревьям.  
— Например?  
— Сорвиголова?  
— Нет уж, — Баки хмурится. — Паркер?  
— Паркер на занятиях в институте.  
Баки чешет ушибленный затылок. Вытаскивает из кармана джинсов телефон.  
— Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Не хочу слушать кошачьи вопли до вечера.

*** 

Когда нужно забраться повыше — логично позвонить человеку, у которого есть крылья.  
И Баки в слепой надежде, что после всех битв плечом к плечу можно запихнуть свой сарказм поглубже в задницу, звонит Сэму.  
— Бак? — голос в трубке отвратительно бодр. Небось уже успел побегать и выжрать свой витаминный коктейль, ранняя пташка.  
— Сэм, у меня к тебе есть дело.  
— Что-то серьёзное?  
— Очень. Как достать кота?  
— Спросить в сотый раз, почему он носит костюм кота?  
— Сэм.  
— Что?  
— Мне надо достать настоящего кота. С дерева. Лихо забрался очень высоко и не может слезть.  
— О, вот как, — Сэм становится героически серьёзен. — Нет, я бы, конечно, с радостью тебе помог, но у меня неотложное дело. Я нашёл в интернете очень интересное, прямо-таки захватывающее видео. Танец крабика. Идёт десять часов. У меня осталось ещё восемь с половиной, и я просто обязан его досмотреть, так что извини, но нет.  
Прежде чем Баки набирает воздух в лёгкие, чтобы объяснить Сэму, что сам он крабик, проворный Уилсон кладёт трубку.

*** 

Следом за этим Баки на ум приходит, что Железный Человек тоже умеет летать, а ещё легко приманивается на хороший кофе, и Баки звонит Тони Старку.  
Гудок идёт подозрительно долго и неровно, но тот всё-таки поднимает трубку.  
— Привет, Барнс. Если вы хотели позвать меня на утренний кофе, то я не в Нью-Йорке.  
— Жаль, — вздыхает Баки. — Вообще-то я хотел попросить тебя снять с дерева Лихо.  
— О, это ж легко, как два пальца!.. — воодушевляется Тони.  
— Он на высоте третьего этажа и далековато от окна.  
— Ну и что! Тебе всего-то нужен телескопический щуп.  
— Телескопический что?  
— Телескопический щуп. Я себе собрал, полезная в хозяйстве вещь. Давай объясню, сам соберёшь.  
Баки стонет и прижимается лбом к оконной раме, даже не пытаясь остановить Тони, который перечисляет какие-то страшные слова и сыплет цифрами. На заднем плане играет подозрительно знакомая ужасная музыка, заглушить которую не в силах ни голос Старка, ни кошачьи вопли — похоже, он читает ему лекцию аж из космоса, с корабля Квилла.  
— Понял?  
— Понял, — врёт Баки. — Спасибо. Я попробую. Квиллу привет.  
И тут же ищет в записной книжке следующий номер.

*** 

Очередной звонок оказывается самым коротким. Баки успевает задать всего один вопрос:  
— Т'Чалла, как уговорить кота спуститься с дерева?  
Король Ваканды почему-то очень невежливо бросает трубку, а Наташа падает лицом в подушку и придушенно смеётся.  
Настаёт время звонить лучшему другу, проверенному в боях.

*** 

— Поймай его в сачок, — советует Стив, и это звучит как самые разумные за это утро слова.  
— У меня нет сачка, — Баки шумно отхлёбывает кофе из кружки, поданной Наташей.  
— Ну придумай что-нибудь похожее. Надень пакет на швабру, в конце концов. И положи внутрь кусочек рыбы или мяса. Если Лихо давно туда залез, то он уже голодный и запрыгнет в пакет.  
— Спасибо тебе, Стиви, — искренне говорит Баки.  
Запоздалый завтрак проходит почти без плохих предчувствий и даже спокойно — если, конечно, не считать того, что за окном орёт дурниной кот.

*** 

Длины швабры не хватает, и Наташа прибинтовывает её к трубе пылесоса серебряным скотчем. Это что-то смутно напоминает.  
— Телескопический щуп, — тоном знатока комментирует Баки, бросая в пакет внушительный и заманчивый кусок красной рыбы, за которым и сам бы с удовольствием полез.  
— Версия доисторического человека, — весело фыркает Наташа.  
Успех мероприятия кажется несомненным, несмотря на то, что вся эта конструкция неудобна в управлении и ей трудно не задевать провода электропередачи, натянутые как раз между окном и деревом. Впрочем, Баки справляется.  
Он подносит гениальную ловушку ближе к Лихо — но тот вдруг выгибает спину, округляет глаза и пятится по ветке чуть ли не на цыпочках, шипя, как телевизор, потерявший сигнал.  
Во-первых, пакет шуршит слишком громко.  
Во-вторых…  
— Наташа, — Баки замирает, едва дыша и стараясь не уронить шваброщуп на провода. — Он узнал трубу.  
— Он что, боится пылесоса?  
— Ах ну да, ты же не пылесосишь.  
— Честно говоря, я бы тоже заволновалась, если бы мне в лицо тыкали такой загадочной херовиной. Давай просто дадим ему привыкнуть.  
— Давай. Подождём немножко.

*** 

— Наташа, а хотя бы в русском языке есть такое слово, которое обозначает что-то вроде рыбалки, но только когда ловят котов?  
— Не-а. Нормальным людям такое слово не нужно.  
Они сидят в засаде у подоконника почти час — хорошо, что металлическая рука не затекает. Лихо действительно привыкает к шуршанию пакета, и его аппетит вроде бы начинает пересиливать страх. Он неспешно, раз в пять минут, делает пару шажков по ветке ближе к пакету, но снова садится и думает.  
Баки и Наташа ждут.  
Успех драматически близок, когда в пакет отчаянно пикирует жирная помоечная чайка и Баки от неожиданности втягивает швабру в комнату. Испуганный такими фигурами высшего пилотажа кот немедленно переезжает на высоту четвёртого этажа; не менее испуганная чайка вырывается из пакета, жрёт рыбу на лету и, вместо того чтобы вылететь в окно, уносится в коридор.  
— Теперь у нас есть домашняя чайка, — Наташа опускается на пол и истерически ржёт.  
Пока Баки пытается поймать долбаную незваную гостью ещё раз, заподозривший измену Лихо горланит на дереве пуще прежнего.

*** 

— Кажется, я отмыла весь чаячий помёт, — Наташа забирается на подоконник с чашкой кофе в одной руке и мобильником в другой, свешивает ноги на улицу и сосредоточенно роется в записной книжке. — Давай позвоним Клинту, он же немножко акробат.  
— Слушай, мы уже позвонили моему лучшему другу и узнали, как много может насрать чайка, съев всего один кусочек рыбы. Какие открытия нас ждут после совета твоего лучшего друга, я вообще узнавать не хочу.  
— Ладно. Фьюри?  
— Нет. Он что, вышлет за котом хэликэрриер?  
— Скотт?  
— Он с дочкой в Диснейленде.  
— У нас тут интереснее, чем в Диснейленде, он прогадал. Если ты не хочешь пожарных, мы можем позвонить Хилл или Коулсону, они пришлют подготовленных агентов…  
— Что-то я уже не думаю, Наташа, что хоть кого-то из агентов Щ.И.Т.а жизнь к такому готовила.  
Наташа всё-таки набирает Клинту, даже несколько раз, но тот предусмотрительно не отвечает. Баки тоже свешивает ноги в окно и философски смотрит на дерево с орущим котом, которое застит ему весь белый свет. Даже день уже кажется не таким солнечным.  
Под окнами останавливается какая-то смутно знакомая черноволосая девушка с фотоаппаратом на шее и фляжкой в руке. Поднимает голову на кошачьи завывания, оценивает ситуацию, отвинчивает крышку и пьёт — с таким же философским видом, с каким Баки созерцает колыхания листвы.  
— Да спилите вы это дерево нахер, — громко и глубокомысленно советует она, после чего продолжает идти куда шла.  
— Этот совет кажется мне довольно полезным, — осторожно замечает Баки.  
— Его не одобрят Гринпис, мэрия и несчастные чуваки, которым, возможно, придётся чинить линию электропередач, — Наташа снова утыкается в телефон. — Может, всё-таки Сорвиголова?  
— Не-не-не, — Баки смотрит в свой мобильник. — Уже три часа дня. Давай звонить Паркеру.

*** 

— Бедный котик, — с порога беспокойно говорит Питер, бросая в углу рюкзак и надевая вебшутеры. — Он, наверное, проголодался. Вы пробовали его как-нибудь покормить?  
— Пробовали, — отзывается ему мрачный хор.  
— Ничего, сейчас я его сниму. Я часто снимал котов с деревьев, мистер Барнс, дети и бабушки постоянно просят Человека-Паука об этом. Это совсем не сложно.  
— Ага-ага. Так же просто, как телескопический щуп.  
— Да, именно так, вообще элементарно, — кивает Питер и залезает на подоконник. — У вас такой милый котик…  
— Это он на расстоянии милый, — Баки складывает руки на груди и без особой надежды наблюдает за действиями Паркера, не обращая внимания на уничтожающий взгляд Наташи.  
Всё идёт настолько гладко, что не ждать подвоха уже невозможно: Питер выстреливает паутиной в ствол и ветку покрепче, чуть ниже дислокации кота, перепрыгивает на дерево, стараясь не вспугнуть Лихо, добирается до него и перехватывает под пузико.  
Лихо замолкает ровно на столько, сколько требуется для того, чтобы сделать облегчённый вдох. Выдохнуть Баки уже не успевает.  
Душераздирающий вопль кота, облапанного плохо знакомым нахалом, сливается с не менее душераздирающим воплем Питера. Лихо вырывается из его крепких объятий, обдирает щёку до крови, цепляется за толстовку, взлетает на плечо — и оцарапанный Питер, пытаясь его поймать, случайно стреляет из вебшутера. Или дьявольский кот нажимает что-то не то, пока носится по Паркеру.  
Наташин смех становится очень нервным. Лицо Баки не выражает абсолютно ничего, поскольку бушующие внутри эмоции мимикой выразить уже нельзя.  
Дерево за окном мирно шелестит листвой над приклеенным к стволу паутиной Питером Паркером. Лихо вскарабкивается к нему на плечо и начинает орать снова.  
— Сколько там растворяется твоя паутина? — уточняет Баки.  
— Около часа. Такое в первый раз, мистер Барнс, я отклеюсь и попытаюсь...  
Баки молча уходит в кладовку и начинает греметь, разбирая полки со снаряжением. Когда на дереве страдал один Лихо, это можно было худо-бедно пережить, но теперь там страдал ещё и Человек-Паук, прилипший к дереву в неизвестной йогам позе.  
На то, чтобы найти последнее средство спасения застрявших, у Баки уходит не больше пяти минут.  
— Всё, — приговаривает он, заправляя бензопилу. — Всё. С меня хватит. Мне было приказано спасти кота — я его спасу. Я готов исполнять.

*** 

Революционная симфония играет во дворе чуть больше минуты. Основную мелодию выводит визжащая бензопила; настроение задаёт тревожный кошачий вокал; дополняет композицию задорный речитатив Питера Паркера, который упрашивает дерево не падать на провода.  
Напрасно.  
Тишина наступает после оглушительных финальных аккордов: дерево вместе с Питером и Лихо рушится ветками прямо в окно третьего этажа, ломает раму, разбивает стеклопакет, и натянутые провода лопаются, как гитарные струны. Баки наблюдает за всем этим предельно равнодушно, утирая пот со лба, — и улыбается, когда Наташа после выданного в сердцах залпа русских матерных слов начинает сюсюкать с котом и отдирать Питера от дерева.

*** 

— Хорошо-то как, Наташа!  
— Хорошо, Джеймс.  
— Свежий воздух во всей квартире.  
— Луну в окно видно, оказывается.  
— И Паркер наконец ушёл.  
— И темнота — это очень романтично.  
Наташа расслабленно сидит на диване. Чешет за ухом такого же расслабленного, развалившегося на голых коленках Лихо. Хорошо быть котом: наделал дел — и все тебе это забыли, потому что ты пушистый и уютно мурлычешь. Человеком быть не так здорово: к утру электричество в Бруклине обещали починить, но у городской администрации к Барнсу большие вопросы. Вряд ли они оценят, если Баки залезет к ним на коленки и начнёт мурлыкать.  
Но об этом можно подумать завтра, поэтому Баки придвигается поближе к Наташе, обнимает её за плечи и прикрывает глаза, слушая кошачье урчание.  
Мирная жизнь супергероев может быть очень неспокойной. Но она всё равно прекрасна.


End file.
